callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Rocket Shield
The Rocket Shield is a weapon in Call of Duty: Black Ops III in the Zombies maps Shadows of Evil and Der Eisendrache. It is a large Art Deco riot shield with an molded eagle and a large headlight above the window, similar to a locomotive. It is the spiritual successor to the Zombie Shield, being able to melee when equipped and block back attacks from zombies when unequipped, but has a burst function which can fling the player forward, knocking zombies away. Unlike the Zombie Shield, it cannot be planted as a distraction for zombies. Obtaining the Rocket Shield There are three pieces to the rocket shield, with each piece spawning in different locations. Here are the locations for Shadows of Evil: # Shield Frame: in the Footlight district; it can be found either next to the perk machine or inside the building connecting to the train station on a bench on the left side. # Fuel Tank: in the Waterfront district; in the perk machine room it can be either against the window, in the backdoor or on the bridge leading to the building. # Shield Armor: in the Canal district; after passing the train station the player will be in the hotel. It can be either on the windows or the opposite side. Here are the locations for Der Eisendrache: # Shield Frame: In the Courtyard with the 115 auto-launch pad exit, either to the right of the research room's entrance, to the left of the dead radio operator in the tower, or next to the staircase leading up to the clock tower. # Fuel Tank: In the courtyard with the Dragon's Head past Double Tap. Either on the crates to the right of the trap, beside the window on the stairs to the Launch Pad, or the stairs leading to the Death ray. # Shield Armor: In the anti-gravity room. Can only be accessible when the gravity is turned off and when wall-running. Either above the Pack-a-punch spawn, above the door to the main teleporter, or on the golden architecture above the Pyramid. Note, this piece is somewhat difficult to attain as a player has to time the action button. Should the player run out of bursts for the Rocket Shield, they can replenish their bursts by picking up Max Ammo or picking up Rocket Shield Fuel Tanks from Harvest Pods. There is also a refill station on Der Eisendrache which is located right next to Juggernog to its left side. Goddard Apparatus The shield can be upgraded into the Goddard Apparatus, which sustains more damage and has four bursts instead of three. To obtain it, one must kill 10 or more zombies with 12 consecutive bursts with the Rocket Shield.Goddard Apparatus tutorial Achievement/Trophy *'Strike!' - (Bronze /25 ) - In Shadows of Evil, use the rocket shield attack to kill at least 10 zombies in one burst. Gallery Rocket Shield First Person BO3.png|First person view of the Rocket Shield, with damage clearly visible. Rocket Shield Der Eisendrache BO3.png|The Rocket Shield as it appears in Der Eisendrache, featuring the original Group 935 logo, as seen in third person. Trivia * The sound of bowling pins knocked over is heard every time the player kills more than 10 zombies with a burst from the Rocket Shield. *The pick-up notification text for the Rocket Shield calls it the "Zombie Shield". *The Group 935 logo can be seen on the light on the front of the shield in Der Eisendrache. Interestingly, it is the original logo with the SS runes. *The name of the upgraded shield is a reference to the American scientist and pioneer of modern rocketry, Robert H. Goddard. *The Rocket Shield was seen in the Revelations trailer, although it does not actually appear in the map. References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Tactical Equipment